


Ma poupée Tom

by Jaykey777



Series: Harry & Toldy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry, Innocent Harry Potter, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaykey777/pseuds/Jaykey777
Summary: - Tu es tout aussi malade que moi, n'est-ce pas Tom ? Ça doit être toute cette magie noir en toi.Et toi, pense Tom, c'est le sang Black de ta mère.- Tu as envie de moi Tom ?Où Harry a une obsession et Tom la subit.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: Harry & Toldy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172345
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Ma poupée Tom

Il baisse les yeux et rougit avant de chuchoter timidement à Tom.

\- Je voulais juste être avec toi...

Ensuite, son regard devient plus sombre mais la rougeur sur ses joues est toujours présente. Sa langue passe sur sa lèvre inférieur et il s'avance.

\- Tu sais bien que j'aime quand tu fais attention à moi.

Ses sourcils lui donnent un air innocent, son visage un air mignon, son corp un air séduisant. Harry se tourna, et retourna à la table Gryffondor, laissant Tom seul devant les portes de la grande salle.

Tom ne sait pas exactement comment réagir avec l'héritier Potter. Tout le monde sait que Harry est adorable, gentil, honnête... Seul Tom est au courant qu'en réalité, Harry n'est qu'un Serpentard habillé en rouge. Et bien sûr, la nouvelle cible d'Harry n'est personne d'autre que l'héritier de Serpentard.

Cela fait deux semaines que le Gryffondor lui tourne autour, souriant timidement lorsque Tom le surprend entrain de l'observer. Dans les couloirs, Harry a une fois fait exprès de tribucher pour que Tom le rattrape. Dans ses bras.

Cependant, personne ne peut nier qu'Harry est simplement adorable. Personne sauf, encore une fois, Tom.

C'est pourquoi, lorsque le jeune Potter lui demande s'il peut l'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard, Tom lui dit non. Il arrive très bien à voir à travers le rôle du garçon, et n'a aucune envie de se faire berner par lui.

Mais quand celui-ci devient rouge et explique qu'il voulait être avec lui, avoir son attention... Tom ne sait plus quoi dire. Alors il le laisse partir à sa table.

\- Tom ?

Il se tourne vers celui qui l'avait appelé - Lucius - et ne répond pas. Il se dirige simplement vers sa table et s'assied.

\- Viens-tu tout juste de refuser un rencard avec Harry Potter devant tout Poudlard ?

S'il ne savait pas mieux, Tom aurait grogné. À la place, il laisse un simple "rien qui te regarde" et attrape un part de tarte à la mélasse. Il sait que c'était la préféré d'un- STOP. Ne plus penser au sanglant Harry Potter.

\- Dans ce cas, puisque tu n'es pas intéressé par lui, penses-tu que je pourrais...

Tom lui donne un regard glacial et se lève puis va à la bibliothèque, non pas sans se retourner et voir une touffe de cheveux qui se fait réconforter par son cousin, James Potter.

~°~

Un bruit le réveille. Tom a le réflexe de chercher sa baguette sous son oreillé mais elle n'y est pas. Maintenant, il est définitivement réveillé. Étant préfet en chef, personne ne partage sa chambre donc personne ne devrait avoir accès à ses affaires.

\- Je n'aime pas qu'on me dise non...

C'est une voix plutôt enfantine. Elle ne peut appartenir qu'à une seule personne.

\- Potter, si tu continues de m'harceler je serais obligé d'en informer ta chef de maison.

Il essaie de se lever mais se trouve maintenant immobile. Les rideaux de son lit s'ouvre et un visage innocent apparaît.

\- Qui croirait que le gentil et mignon Harry Potter s'introduirait dans les chambres du dangereux Tom Jedusor, lui prendrait sa baguette et l'immobiliserait ?

Harry monte sur le lit puis sur les genoux de Tom.

\- Et profiterait de sa vulnérabilité, dit Harry avec son sourire adorable et ses yeux vert de plus en plus sombre.

Tom se demande jusqu'où pourrait aller Harry.

\- Sais-tu ce que j'aimerais te faire, Tom ?

Harry se penche et s'étale sur le corp de Tom, ses lèvres près de son oreille droite. Tom essaie de parler mais il ne peut pas. Harry l'a immobilisé et lui a aussi pris sa voix. 

\- J'aimerais faire de toi ma poupée, Tom. Prendre soin de toi et t'habiller avec de jolies vêtements qui te mettront parfaitement en valeur.

Tom retient son souffle et essaie de ne pas penser au fait qu'il ait le corp d'Harry sur le sien, le même corp qui apparaît souvent dans ses rêves et qui le laisse toujours haletant.

\- Je t'ai vu à la bibliothèque, avec ce livre. C'est un livre vraiment dangereux pour des personnes ayant de mauvaises intentions, il ne faudrait pas le laisser à la vue de n'importe qui.

Tom sait de quel livre parle Harry, celui sur la magie noir et l'asservissement.

\- Je suis peut-être une personne qui possède de mauvaises intentions.

Harry rit doucement à sa dernière phrase, son rire si innocent et sa phrase si pécheresse. Tom devrait peut-être avoir peur ?

Non, aucune raison.

Tom peut compter sur sa magie, peu importe la situation.

\- J'ai toutes les filles et tous les garçons à mes pieds, pourtant c'est toi que je veux. Tom, je suis obsédé par toi. Et je... 

Harry s'arrête et relève le haut de son corp, bougeant son bassin et fronçant les sourcils. 

\- Est-ce que tu bandes ?

Cette fois, c'est à Tom de rougir. Merlin merci, il n'y a pas assez de lumière pour que cela se voit.

\- Tu es tout aussi malade que moi, n'est-ce pas Tom ? Ça doit être toute cette magie noir en toi.

Et toi, pense Tom, c'est le sang Black de ta mère.

\- Tu as envie de moi Tom ?

La voix est si innocente.

\- As-tu envie de baiser ma bouche ? Cette très jolie bouche qui te parle... 

Si enivrante. 

La respiration de Tom devient de plus en plus lourde et comme seul réponse qu'il peut donner, Tom lève ses hanches. Enfin, il essaie. 

\- Mhh...

Harry frotte la bite de Tom entre ses fesses puis gemit avant de se lever.

\- Je t'aurais sucé si tu avais dis oui.

Ensuite, Harry part et laisse Tom excité et incapable de bouger.

Il n'a pas dormi ce soir.

Depuis ce soir, il n'a pas arrêté de penser à Harry Potter.

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à l'unique J.K Rowling. 
> 
> C'est un slash Tom/Harry. 
> 
> Harry est un peu malade, Tom est moins malade que Voldy mais reste un Tom revisité (un peu comme une recette, oui !). 
> 
> Bonne lecture !


End file.
